


狐燕停车场/Drabbles

by xuelingxu



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuelingxu/pseuds/xuelingxu
Summary: Various headcanonsWhat's Avallac'h's os at his Velen lab?What's the she-elf's os at Avallac'h's lab?What would happen during their run?What if Avallac'h was dead?What if they came to the Corvo Bianco together?What if they had that "destiny child"?
Relationships: Avallac'h | Crevan Espane aep Caomhan Macha/Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Avallac'h’s os at valen's lab

大贤者威伦实验室OS

第3275天

精灵贤者将魔法灯照向画着海鸥的衣冠冢，绿色的残影正用自己奄奄一息的身体保护着刚产下不久的女儿，如此残暴的场面照理说会加强能量的集中，可她依然保持沉默。

如此，魔法灯于阿瓦拉克而言再无作用。他也早就答应将其送给躲在威伦的女术士，作为打听吉薇艾尔消息的回报。

阿瓦拉克放下魔法灯，拿起灯旁的传声器，对着它轻轻呼唤着吉薇艾尔，可回应他的却还是如同扔进深渊的小石子般长久的沉默。这本是他为了方便在逃亡路上与吉薇艾尔联络所制作的，应该一直放在她身边的，可突然的战斗和诅咒让他们措手不及，这个铁盒子如今也失去了它的功效。

在分开之前，她伤痕累累、疲惫不堪，现在怎么样了？安全吗？有没有包扎伤口？有没有好好休息？现在已经一个多星期了，为什么没有出现在这里？她是不是又遇到危险了？驼背泥沼的老巫妪可与提尔纳利亚通灵，显然已是艾瑞汀的眼线，留给她的讯息她看得到吗？

她不会有事的，她有猎魔人的经验，也稍许能控制自己的能力，这样的担心完全是庸人自扰。

阿瓦拉克摇了摇头，拿起手中的羽毛笔，写下最后一份关于魔法灯的笔记。当他准备离开这里时，无意间又瞥向了衣冠冢上的海鸥。

劳拉。他深爱的劳拉，为了一个愚蠢的人类男术士抛弃了他，并因此导致了他数百年来时不时需要面对的揶揄和嘲笑。他闭上了眼睛，陷入了回忆中。

他的劳拉，他见过的最美的女精灵。脑海中浮现出一个模糊的身影，金灰色的齐肩发、高挑匀称的身材、优雅的气质，还有——如同翡翠般绿色的眼睛。每当她看向他时……

“我自己也能涂的！”脸上带伤疤的女孩不服而倔强地看着他。

他猛得睁开了眼睛，看向前方，那女孩仿佛还在眼前，双手抱胸，眼神中透露着警惕，却又有一丝试探的信任。他偶尔看到的草药有治愈伤疤的奇效，这正是一个取得她信任的绝佳机会。

是的，他的目的和艾瑞汀一致，只是他清楚这个爱恨分明的女孩绝不会接受被绳子绑着被狗圈套着去做她不愿意做的事情，但如果你给她一个拥抱那就说不定了。她颠沛流离的经历使得她格外地渴望关怀、温暖与安全感。于是，他决定对她采取怀柔政策，到现在为止这项政策非常成功，至少她现在已经愿意终止白霜，完成自己的使命。他如此尽心地保护她、教导她也只是为了保证她终止白霜的成功率，她对于他而言只是一个最佳方案罢了。

真的是这样吗？心底总有一个声音不住地质问。

那草药你费劲了心思才找到的，制作成药膏工序相当繁琐，每次帮她涂抹时还需催动魔力加速软组织的吸收；群岛的战斗，就算身中诅咒，被红骑士层层包围，依然挡在她身前，你自己也知如果护符修不好，你将一辈子被困在屈辱的躯壳中，更何况这个强大的诅咒使用了被遗忘的上古语，解除机会寥寥无几；在这里等待她时，明知会有秘密实验室曝光的危险，却还不停地去向女术士打听她的消息。逃亡的旅途中，在晨曦初现时银装素裹的群山上、烈日当空的沙漠中、满天繁星下的大海边两人不经意的眼神交汇你没有一瞬间的晃神吗？每次战斗过后，两人筋疲力尽、相依而坐，再互相扶持着赶往下一个传送口这些难道都是假的吗？

她曾经是一个最佳方案，这也只是曾经了。

阿瓦拉克回到了实验室，决定不去理会那些扰乱他思绪的荒唐念头，现在吉薇艾尔的安危才是最重要的。他烧掉了之前写的笔记，喝下了女术士延迟诅咒生效的药水，他知道这对解除诅咒于事无补，但他必须争取时间与她会面。这里肯定是不能呆了，他非常确定自己已经被老巫妪发现，那艾瑞汀的到来只是时间问题。他必须马上回到群岛的实验室找寻最能保障燕子安全的地方，至少希里要在他诅咒发作之后平安。

这也是他最后的保护。

注：1.劳拉的衣冠冢内魔法灯与传声器放在一块都被凯拉顺回来了，她一开始还以为传声器是魔法灯的一部分，因为这俩放在一起，后来才发现是个“精灵手机”。杰洛特去老鼠之塔时凯拉通过传声器和他沟通，说明这只能单方面由法师通过魔力向传声器说话。传声器按凯拉来说是非常难制作的，我脑补是为了方便与希里远距离沟通贤者才制作的。威伦实验室有很多可以调查的细节，玩的同时无法停止脑补！

2.一直去向凯拉打听消息是脑补的，游戏里未提及，因为我觉得难得出实验室一次来找凯拉就被被老巫妪发现了有点牵强，所以频繁出没比较合理（不管！这就是我的脑补）


	2. what happened when they fled

“喝了吧。”

咖啡色液体混杂着刺鼻的气味，显然不是什么佳酿。希里拿过杯子一饮而尽，眉头不可避免地微皱，辛辣的味道滑过喉头，给身体带来些许热度。

都是该死的红骑士！希里愤恨地想。上次狂猎追了他们一天一夜，害得她忘记喝下暂停月事的药水，这个月必须得忍受这种痛苦。希里躺回薄薄的毛毯上，四周的冰冷加剧了小腹的胀痛。

身体仿佛散了架一样，有把大锤子在间断性地锤着她的腰，小腹内更是有上千把小刀在不停地割着、不停地搅着。希里不得不蜷缩得像个虾米一样来抵抗这种痛楚，她觉得自己全身都在冒冷汗，可她真的一点都不想动了，快点睡着吧，做个噩梦也比这样受罪好。

迷迷糊糊中，似乎有人拂去了她额间的汗水，紧接着她落入了一个温暖的怀抱里，淡淡的草药味阵阵袭来带来了安心，有只手盖在了她的小腹上，很快不断有暖流在身体里流淌，她仿佛置身于凯尔莫罕的火炉旁，身边有杰洛特、叶奈法、维瑟米尔，还有很多她这一路上碰到的人们，大家欢笑着喝酒、唱歌、跳舞，这气氛让人快乐、惬意。这温暖让人舍不得放手，她将头抵在那人的胸口，紧紧抓着他的衣服，就像落水的人紧紧抓住唯一的木板。会是谁呢？她想到了在场的唯一一个同伴。

怎么可能？大概是做梦吧。

这是个幸福的梦，如果可以她希望永远不会醒来。

................…………

希里睁开眼睛，一缕阳光照进帐篷里，原来已经是第二天了。大概是药水的缘故，身体已经恢复了很多，小腹不再像有个秤砣一样拉扯着。她伸了伸懒腰，看到拿着杯子走进帐篷的阿瓦拉克，刚想和他报备身体情况，却发现再神奇的眼线笔都遮挡不住的大贤者双眼周围深深的青黑色眼圈。

“你昨晚没休息好吗？”

“即使布了禁止视听的防护罩，狂猎之犬的鼻子也不是摆设。”

所以他昨天守了一晚上夜？那怀抱果然只是一场梦么？

“抱歉，我会尽快调整好身体，事实上，我已经好得差不多了。谢谢你的药水，这很管用。”希里喝完药水，准备起身。

阿瓦拉克拿过杯子，看了她一眼。

“不必谢我，传送门马上就会开启，我必须解决任何影响传送的问题，做好准备。”

“好。”


	3. the she-elf's os

我总觉得克利凡变了。

我也说不上来为什么，可总有我和他都无法控制的东西在滋长。我察觉到他回来了，好不容易偷偷从提尔纳利亚过来陪他，他也没什么反应。以前劳拉离开的时候，我也这样陪他，但那时他至少对我是彬彬有礼的，不像现在这样生分冷淡。

他没和我说，但我知道他身体状况很差。他已经无法用魔法处理很多事情，可他还是一直在动用魔力寻找她的魔法踪迹，每次使用完都要休息很久才能恢复。

——你何必再如此去找她？如果她动用力量的话，你肯定也能感应到！

——她受伤了。

——那又怎样？只要还活着，能完成她该完成的就行了！

他低着头，没有再回应。

她仍旧没有消息，我们就这样不咸不淡地在实验室里呆了三个多星期。他有时在制作每天喝的药水；有时拿出一大堆古书在研究什么岛；有时站在那面嵌着家族树的墙前沉思；而更多的时候，他坐在那画画，他说他在画劳拉。

拜托！劳拉才不会穿这么粗制滥造的衣服！她是那么的优雅得体，永远穿着精致的蚕丝长裙，一针一线都透着高贵典雅，而不是画上这种不知道哪里找来的粗劣的亚麻，还有那可笑的搭配，无一不显露出低俗的品味！

——吉薇艾尔和劳拉的五官很是......相似。

他曾经和我说过的，这对精灵来说是一种羞辱，就算她确实有劳拉的绿眼睛，这个低贱的混种全身上下还是充满了恶心的人类特征，没褪去体毛明显就是没有进化好，我简直无法相信她居然是劳拉的后代，而他居然还在她身上开始寻找劳拉的影子，这不是从泥坑里找水喝？！我看他是真的虚弱得不行了，都开始产生幻觉了。不过也得利于她俩某种程度上的相似，他才能坚持完成任务吧。虽是个劣质的“劳拉”，但也至少是“劳拉”。

我不能让他继续这样消耗自己的身体，他最近胃口也很差，几乎不怎么吃东西。我特地带来了提尔纳利亚有名的甜食，能振奋心情也能增加食欲，效果还是很明显的，他吃了好几块。看，还是只有我最了解他，最能帮助他度过难关，也只有我能陪.......

——她也喜欢吃甜的。

他拿着甜食若有所思。

我愣了好几秒，才反应过来这个“她”是谁，无名之火从胸口蔓延到全身，我整个人气得在发抖。

——你为什么老是提到那个混种？现在是我陪着你！和从前一样，一直都只有我！

——不许这样叫她。

——我说错了？她根本没有哪怕一丝精灵的高雅！只有人类的粗鲁和野蛮！

——长者之血性情确实火爆。

——这关长者之血什么事？你以前不也这样认为？你说她不懂礼貌还不服管教！你是不是对她有感情了？

——.........是吗？

他别过头看向别处，不再理会我。其实答案在我心中很清晰，但我甚至不愿去想，这太荒谬了！这个混种她可是那个卑下的人类后代，愚钝又无知的人类夺去了他的爱人！同时也摧毁了我们艾恩艾尔族的计划！而现在我们居然需要仰仗这样一个混种来解决关系我们种族存亡的灾害，这是莫大的讽刺！他仇恨她都来不及，怎么可能还会产生感情？！

他突然起身、拿起法杖、快步走向传送门随即消失，这速度太快乃至于带来了一阵微风。肯定是她回来了，他才如此焦急。

我狠狠地咬住自己的下嘴唇，有一丝血腥味传来，但也比不上心里翻涌的酸楚。他贵为先王奥伯伦的重要顾问，又是预知未来的精灵贤者，身边从不乏女精灵投怀送抱，可他偏钟情于劳拉。他喜欢她的美貌吗？我和劳拉也有几分相像啊，为什么他从不注意我呢？劳拉离开了，我的频频示好终于有了回应，尽管他看向我的眼神总是掺杂着些许不屑，甚至在最亲密的时候唤我劳拉，但我不介意，我能理解他心中劳拉至高无上的地位。他平静外表下的黯然神伤只有我懂，从那之后到现在也只有我能一直留在他身边。可一切都变了，他变得离我越来越远。他从回来后很少说话，偶尔的几次交流也是谈论他们一起逃亡的旅程，像是她在冰天雪地里朝他扔雪球，害得两个人都差点发烧；她招惹了马峰，拉着他一起狂奔跳到水里去；她趁他魔力不支休息时不自量力去对付异世界袭击他们的古代种，还好他及时赶到才没有命丧黄泉。我很讨厌听这些蠢事，但我更反感他谈论这些时无法隐藏的淡淡笑意。我突然想起他在画画时的模样：认真、不苟、还带着一点虔诚，但眉头却始终紧锁着。

我回到化妆台，喷完我精心调配的马鞭草香水，我得等着他回来，我怎么可能比不过一个低微的混种？等任务完成后，他们很快会回到原来的位置，不再有任何羁绊，她只是他的一次鬼迷心窍。


	4. tacit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ciri's os after avallac'h's death

嘿，我来看你了。我还给你带了提尔纳利亚的甜食，我记得你也喜欢吃甜的，你还老不承认。在夜城的时候，你都要装模作样地扯出一番甜食有害的大道理然后再勉为其难地“帮”我吃掉，我翻的大白眼你都视而不见。

今年的冬天来得特别早，大家不愿意回去没有维瑟米尔叔叔的凯尔莫罕，都聚到了陶森特的白鸦园，那里即使是冬天也还是阳光明媚的。所有人都很好，只是他们看向我的时候总有点忧心忡忡的，杰洛特和叶奈法一直陪着我，我想他们也在担心我，可能我前段时间的失魂落魄吓坏他们了吧。

我还记得你强撑着虚弱的身体对我说的话，你说很抱歉让我产生了错觉，但你我只是师生关系。我笑了笑，说就算再有什么错觉，经历了那次实验室女精灵的侮辱之后，也都烟消云散了。你沉默了很久，然后点头说那就好。想来也好笑，你诚实的时候所有人都说你另有所图，可当你撒谎的时候，大家却都信了。

前不久盖尔把你的研究笔记交给了我，说这是你解决白霜的回报——将你的毕生心血送给我，包括了长者之血、草药学、高深精灵魔法、传送门还有很多我根本看不懂的知识，没有你这个好老师教，你让我怎么自己领悟？盖尔很遗憾你的离去，但艾瑞汀与红骑士覆灭之后，提尔纳利亚人心惶惶，作为摄政王他必须以首都的安定为优先，无法将你的死讯公布于众。但那个女精灵好像得知了，我买甜食的时候碰到了她，她对着我破口大骂，完全像个泼妇，一点都没有当初侮辱我时的那股趾高气扬的劲。女精灵还试图揪我头发，她怎么可能是我的对手？一下子就被我撂倒在地。她趴在地上，一边大哭一边辱骂，说都是我的错，如果不是为了保护我你也不会中诅咒，更不需要用人类肮脏的手段去解除诅咒，我看着她歇斯底里的样子，突然觉得她其实很可怜。

青草试炼的毒素沉积在你体内，对你的神经系统造成永久损伤，这我知道。可毒素的反噬来得太快太突然，我都没有做好准备你就已经要离去。这真的不公平，为何你永远这么狡猾？你都没有和我解释过你那小情妇说的那些话，用一句错觉就搪塞过去了？

我始终猜不透你的心思，可我看得懂你的眼神，你从未嫌恶地看过我。

逃亡刚开始时你总是透过我看向远方，那里有个模糊的幻象，是我无法触及的；

我对你充满敌意时，你总是很冷静地向我解释我们的合作关系；

我向你学习请教时，你耐心又细致地教导我；

我又一次不服你的管教时，你无奈地叹了口气；

我第一次成功瞬移时，你眼里有喜悦和赞赏；

我力量失控暴走时，你安慰性地抱住我轻拍我的后背；

我们并肩作战时，可以放心地把后背交给对方；

我生病难受时，一张开眼睛你总在我身边守候；

我对着重伤的你哭着说你不能也离开我时，你有点惊讶然后摇摇头说不会；

在夜城同居一室时，我总能无意间捕捉到你的目光，虽然你很快就偏过头去；

再之后你却开始躲避我，像是在隐忍着什么，可当我要求你打开世界之门时，你却先想着治疗我的伤势，然后第一次悲哀地看着我。

我本想着再也不见你，让你和你的小情妇回你们高傲的精灵世界去，但我却一直无法把过去的种种当成过眼云烟，你就像我心里的一道坎，帮助我走出过去的阴影，却又将我推入万丈深渊无法自拔。时间过得越久，以前逃亡的记忆却越发清晰，原来我们彼此早就明了，只是一道隐形的墙却始终隔在中间。即使到了最后的时刻，你依然选择推开我，我一向不是个听话的好学生，但这回就让我们心照不宣吧。


	5. 今天又是想砍死女婿的一天

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 可爱乖女落入阴险狡诈老狐狸之爪，胸闷老父亲不禁怆然涕下，随手拿起猎魔人的两把剑，今天又是想砍死女婿的一天。

“叶，不太对劲，我得去看看。”

“希里已经是成年人了，没必要一直盯着她。”

“去了很久了，而且阿瓦拉克也在那里。”

“对女儿有点信心，那精灵奈何不了她。”

“叶，我真的接受不了，他年纪比我俩加起来都大。”

“希里选择了他，我们要相信自己女儿的判断。”

杰洛特不屑地冷哼了一声，前几天希里刚完成了史凯利杰岛的一个委托——又是一位可怜人的亲戚失踪了——随即绿影一闪就出现在了陶森特的白鸦葡萄园中。过几天就是杰洛特的生日，很多许久未聚的朋友们都会应约而来，希里是第一个到达的。将近一年未见他非常高兴看到女儿作为小有名气的猎魔人安然无事，除去一些可治愈的小挫伤外并没有新的疤痕出现，就连脸上的那道可怖的伤疤也肉眼可见地淡去。

“我们继续之前没完成的疗程，可能不久后我都不需要解开一颗胸口的纽扣来吸引别人的注意力了。”

没错，希里并不是一个人，那位精灵贤者也伴随她一同前来。坊间传闻他俩悬而未决的关系简直是千奇百怪，杰洛特偶尔外出接委托时也略有耳闻。有人说是博学严肃的导师和任性妄为的学生；有人说是并肩作战配合默契的朋友；有人说是研究预言之子的古怪教授和可怜巴巴的生育机器；更有人说是亲密无间执子之手的情人，当然说情人的那个最后改口称自己可能看错了——他被杰洛特怒视着的猫眼吓得不轻，但重点是他俩确实重归于好了。

当天晚上，希里久违地进入厨房准备料理，将玛琳婆婆都请了出去，严禁任何人过来帮忙，一副气势汹汹的模样让人有点心里发毛。果然好景不长，一阵鸡飞蛋打手忙脚乱过后，房内已然惨不忍睹。当杰洛特闻到阵阵焦味赶到厨房时，精灵已经在烟雾缭绕中开始收拾烂摊子了，他什么时候在里面的？

“人类都是用这么繁琐粗暴的烹饪方式吗？那么‘与众不同’？破坏食材纤维、掩盖原本口感还有这‘引人注目’的色泽……我想我应该教过你一些精灵的烹饪方式。”精灵挥手施法拯救满目疮痍的厨房，话语里不乏满满的优越感。

“你们精灵的？算了吧！我还嫌你们只知道吃蔬菜，难得开荤也是吃鱼，怪不得你都没什么肌肉！”希里瞪着他，捂着自己的手臂，“而且，众所周知，外焦里嫩的烤肉最好吃！”

精灵清走最后一片焦黑的肉片，转向希里，轻轻抓住她的手臂。

“怎么这么不当心？”青白色光芒亮起，希里被热油灼伤的手臂开始愈合。

“不用你管！”居然敢嫌弃她难得熏烤的鸡肉？！但他的力道简直大得吓人，希里根本无法挣脱他的掌控，只能没好气地任由他充当医生的角色。

“我认为你并不具备烹饪的天赋，吉薇艾尔。以后少进厨房。”

“可我难得见一次杰洛特和叶奈法。”希里看了眼此刻站在厨房门口的父母，“还是说，你准备亲自下厨慰问他们？”

“......还疼吗？”治愈完毕，疼痛已减少大半，精灵确实也是一个好医生。

希里刚想讽刺他转移话题的本事，却看到他认真担心的眼神，心不由一动。

“有一点。”

“放松，别太紧绷。”

“嗯。”

精灵宽大的手掌轻柔地按摩着，战斗用的手套不知何时已施法脱去。他的手指干净而修长，隐约可见手掌中的浅绿色球形魔石持续发光旋转，其所到之处似有娟娟细流涌入，又或有羽毛温柔地轻拂。昏暗的厨房里只有一只精灵放出的光球当做照源，希里抬头望向他，他的大半张脸都隐藏在阴影中，耳边可以清晰地听到他的呼吸声，他们离得很近。她恍惚间撞入了海蓝宝石的汪洋中，满是温柔。希里原本下拉的嘴角开始大幅度上扬。

原先剑拔弩张的气氛怎么变得如此一切尽在不言中？杰洛特无法直视眼前女儿看向精灵的神情，带着点崇拜？信任？甚至是情意？他宁愿相信这是在做梦，或者是梅里泰莉和他开的玩笑。

“我无意打扰你们。”叶奈法倚在门旁，暧昧的笑挂在唇边，“可我们确实需要一个合理的解释，非常合理的。”

接下去的对话杰洛特已经记不太清了——他一直处于震怒状态，反正就是这只该死的老狐狸又用什么不可告人的手段拐走了自己可爱的女儿，这回不是洗脑她解决白霜了，而是直接哄骗走了她的心！更让杰洛特气愤的是叶奈法的坦然接受——你应该要有心理准备，我们都曾怀疑过他着迷的不仅是希里的长者之血，不是吗？而且在他的实验室，希里有多难过你也是看在眼里的。无论她做出了任何决定，我们都承诺过会支持她。

做起来总是比说起来难，只要涉及到女儿的未来幸福，杰洛特还是气不打一处来。接下来的几天里，他竭尽所能阻挠希里和精灵的单独相处，掐断其所有可能产生亲密接触的契机。尽管他俩偶尔还是在他的盲点里鬼鬼祟祟，但效果还是颇为显著的，希里好几次大声抗议了杰洛特的独裁行为。

今天，当精灵提出要利用地下室的炼金实验室好好来堂实践课时，希里欢呼雀跃并且义正言辞地解释了原因：“我的炼金知识确实很薄弱啊，是要好好补习一下的。抱歉，我们上课是一对一的。”

杰洛特哑口无言，只能看着他们消失在视线之内。

杰洛特越想越不对，他走向地下室，实验室只余小小一道门缝，根本听不清里面在说什么，早知道就不应该把这该死的门修好，杰洛特站在门后踌躇不决。最终操碎心的老父亲战胜了自尊心，他轻轻地将耳朵贴近大门，偷偷考察门那边的炼金教学进行得如何。

阿瓦拉克倚坐在实验室的桌上，因为他不省心的学生在他上课上到一半时突然扑向他。希里拼命挪动着自己的身体，在导师怀里找到一个最舒服的位置，得意地笑出声。环抱着他聆听他胸口古老而有力的心跳声，这让希里感到安定平和。

“我想你了。”她喃喃自语。

“伤口好得怎样？”他的指尖穿梭在她的发丝间。

“你是在质疑自己的治愈法术？”

“我指的是你这道。”他的手抚上了她后背那道已经结痂的抓伤。

原来他还是看出来了，她为了不让他担心还特地换了新衣服。她一路跟着失踪者的足迹循到了河边，尽管预计到了大批水鬼的突袭，但还是在一次错误预判后吃了一击轻抓，还好她反应够快才能只吃点皮肉之苦。 

“那你就是在质疑我的恢复能力。”她听到他轻笑，抬头扬眉挑衅，“我多快能缓过来你不是最清楚？”

“......呵。”看来燕子翅膀长硬了。

她笑着往怀里拱了拱，闭上眼睛，享受这难得的独处时刻。

耳旁阵阵酥麻感传来，他的唇摩挲着她小而圆的耳轮。细吻上移落在了她银灰色的头发上，一下又一下，随后落在了她饱满的额间、她翠色的眸上、她线型的疤处，最后落在了她轻启的唇上，他的气息近在咫尺。

轻柔的吮吸反复辗转，带着蜂蜜茶的甜蜜仿佛是致命的毒药越陷越深。希里......希里......情人吻中的低唤声又似魔咒，让她迷失在一望无际的云端里，纵使燕子再会飞翔也逃不出这迷宫。伴随着愈加粗重的呼吸，他收紧了她的腰侧，她灵巧的舌头趁他不意迅速滑入，肆意侵略占据舔舐，引他一起溺死在这愉悦的折磨中。感受到身下突起的压力，她不安分地到处拉扯，想念着他靛青色的符文刺青。唇齿交缠间她似乎被无数双手抚摸着，身体越来越热，小腹不断有电流淌过，这满室的旖旎即将一触即发......

门突然被狠狠踹开，热吻中的希里惊得从精灵身上弹了起来，又被他一把拉回怀里。希里双手还扒拉在精灵胸前，似乎是想把这些碍事的外罩都剥除。他们脸上可疑的红晕、凌乱不堪的衣服、尚未平定的喘息、迎面而来的热气无不显示着刚才的“战况”有多激烈，那只老狐狸的爪子甚至已经伸进了女儿的衣服里！

杰洛特全身的血液都冲向大脑，女儿在自己眼皮子底下被玷污了！他恨不得现在就砍死眼前这只眼神里写着意犹未尽的老狐狸，敢情还怪我坏了你的好事了？！

“我不知道精灵原来是这么教人的！”

“杰洛特，拜托！这......很正常。再说你和叶奈法也那样啊。”希里尴尬地在一旁打圆场。

“我们不一样！万一我再晚来一会，他都要把你教到床上去了！还是说，”杰洛特盯着突然转移视线的希里，心中的不安腾然升起，“他已经这么教过了？！”

空气中有种可怕的静默。

“吉薇艾尔有正常的生理需求，我理应好好‘教导’她。”说得还挺冠冕堂皇的！

杰洛特告诫自己要冷静，必须认真思考对策，他的湖女之剑和爱丽丝都在楼上，实在不行武器架上找把陶森特骑士钢剑或者女妖银剑也能用，还得准备吊死鬼之毒剑油。先给他来上二十回怒气爆发重击，再来上十回回旋剑舞，间隙时可以结几次伊格尼法印好好烧上一烧！

他刚准备去找武器，叶奈法就堵住了他的去路。

“叶，要紧事！麻烦借过！”

“放轻松，我在楼上通过水晶球都看到了。”

杰洛特回神一看，叶奈法穿上了价值不菲的黑色礼服裙，脖上的黑色丝绒缎带嵌有碎钻，缎带下的星型黑曜石衬得她的紫罗兰眼睛格外迷人，长至手肘的黑色皮手套显现了优美的手臂线条，钻石耳环钻石手镯相得益彰，熟悉的丁香与醋栗香味袭来瞬间使杰洛特沉醉起来，她特地盛装打扮了一番。

——我知道我很迷人。

脑中声音响起，杰洛特的动作远比想法快，这下换实验室里的两人领教了一番老夫老妻的热情似火。

——他们快来了。

“行了，叶，让他们等会也不要紧。”

很快，前来贺寿的宾客挤满了整个屋子，杰洛特刚从温存中冷静下来，想找老朋友们发发牢骚，却发现只有他一个人暴跳如雷，周围人的淡定让他百思不得其解。

“老伙计，你才知道啊？丹德里恩和普西拉已经把这事传得整个北方领域都人尽皆知了，就连在玛哈坎干活的小子们都会唱了！大概，还没传到陶森特？”卓尔坦耸了耸肩，一副早就心知肚明的态度。

“这真的是个好题材！”

“我很久没遇到这么激发我创作欲望的故事了！”

“要不要我们现在就给你来一段，很受欢迎的！”

我倒宁愿再去救你一回！杰洛特咬牙切齿地瞪着眼前自说自话拨弄着鲁特琴的丹德里恩和普西拉。

“杰洛特，抱歉。我不能说我很惊讶，毕竟几百岁的吸血鬼和人类相爱的也不在少数，狄拉夫迷恋席安娜你也是知道的。听说还有个库伦家族也对人类特别着迷，所以，”雷吉斯拍了拍杰洛特的肩膀，试图给他一点安慰，“这并不算什么。”

“我猜你一定非常后悔解除这贤者的诅咒吧！”兰伯特眉开眼笑，似乎觉得惹恼杰洛特是件非常有趣的事情，结果却反被杰洛特的怒火牵连到，“我看你应该先注意一下凯拉，她好像曾经说过这老狐狸聪明又有架势！”

“恕我无法感同身受，白狼。毕竟我只是个普通的猎魔人。我不屠龙、不和国王称兄道弟、也没有女儿、就算有也没有和精灵上床，如果你问我头上带角的可能我更有发言权。”艾斯卡尔一贯的冷讽刺听起来分外刺耳。

唯一理解他的居然是血腥男爵？！“我能明白你的心情，因为我女儿也被她以前的上司给拐走了。不过葛拉登认清了永恒之火的残酷，带着塔玛菈逃离了这个臭名昭彰的邪恶教团，现在还成为了一名医生帮着我一起照顾治疗安娜，所以我还是同意了，我劝你还是看开点吧。”

“我以前的国王和他的亲妹妹相爱了，我想希里至少和那精灵没有血缘关系吧。”杰洛特都不好意思告诉罗契这老狐狸和希里的祖宗曾经是恋人。

大家都是怎么了？仿佛全世界就他一个人对自己的女儿被一只老狐狸拱了的既定事实怒火攻心。

杰洛特郁闷地走到屋外，他不想扫大家的兴。

“找到你了！” 希里双手捧着一盘蘑菇咧嘴笑着，“吃吧！”

盘里翠色的点点清葱点缀着带有天然原野香的蘑菇，白色的蘑菇像树叶一样纤薄，红色的胡萝卜丝围成一圈精致的花边，无论从外观还是香味都是无可挑剔的一道美食。

“这是？”

“是送给你的生日大餐！快尝尝！”

杰洛特将蘑菇放入口中，菇片质地鲜嫩，味道柔和可口，令人回味无穷。但这不像是希里的厨艺......

“这可是阿瓦拉克为你贺寿才特地烹制的蘑菇，光摆盘都要花好些功夫！他厨艺可不是盖的，你......觉得怎么样？”希里小心地询问，她为了缓和“翁婿”之间的关系真是伤透了脑筋。

“非常难吃。”杰洛特平静地回答。

终于，精灵冷冷地看向杰洛特——他方才突然对停在树上的鸟儿产生了浓厚兴趣。他刚想嘲讽一番愚蠢人类可笑的美食鉴定能力，却听到了希里微不可闻的叹气声，她无奈地低垂着头。

精灵欲言又止，面无表情地站着。

希里意外于精灵的妥协，转头又开始哄自己的老父亲：“好了，别生气了！杰洛特，生日快乐！我们去喝酒吧！”

可杰洛特却紧盯着精灵：“我想你实验室那位一定很喜欢你这盘高贵的精灵料理。”

“只有希里品尝过，”精灵背着双手，“她对于美食的品味确实比一般人类值得称道很多。”

“我又不是普通人类。”

“遗憾。这说明光提高感官敏感度无济于事。”

“够了！你们俩个！”希里失去了耐心，“别再阴阳怪气了！”

希里双手叉腰，无语地站在原地，远远看到救星出现，赶紧将她拉到这低气压的诡异气氛中。

叶奈法看了眼面色复杂的白狼，思忖片刻后品尝了惨遭冷落的精致料理，“我倒觉得还不错，或许晚上我可以为你准备一顿更加符合你口味的‘大餐’——哦——绝对比你想象得更加有趣。”

杰洛特望着叶奈法，她紫罗兰色的眼睛总有种魔力能让他冷静下来，她说的话语总让他浮想联翩。

“我想你也看到女儿的为难了。”

杰洛特看向站在精灵旁的女儿，手舞足蹈地好像在谈什么好笑的事情，精灵绷着的脸庞似乎有点缓和。

“也看到她现在很快乐。”

女儿的嘴角都快咧到耳旁了，那精灵正在帮她挑走飘落在发上的柳絮。

“这就够了。”

“叶......”

“今天是你的生日，如果不开心就别想这些了。”

杰洛特上前搂住了她。

“还有，虽然你并不在意这些，但言语很多时候还是非常打动人心的，”丁香与醋栗味又环绕在身边，“生日快乐，杰洛特。”

希里终于在此时成功将精灵“拖”回父母身边。

杰洛特看着身旁叶奈法意味深长的笑容、希里略带期待的眼神，不得不开始接受这只以后可能都要参加家庭聚会的老狐狸。正值下午，凉风习习，太阳暖洋洋地照在身上，花园里隐隐有花香与药草味，这个生日其实也不算太过糟糕？

“杰洛特！今天昆特赌金都50克朗了！你躲在外面干嘛？和家里人有那么多话要说吗？”屋里不知传出谁的怒吼声，杰洛特总算露出了一丝笑容。

果然，还是昆特解千愁啊！


End file.
